Bolt from the Blue
by RedRosesandMarigolds
Summary: The day after both Azula and Ty Lee fail to get boyfriends at Chan's party, they find that it isn't only boys that are good for kissing.


**This is a short little thing. I don't technically have Ty Zula in my headcanon, but it's a nice idea and I do love a good bit of femslash, and so I'm playing about with it here. This is dedicated to my brother, who hates Ty Zula. I don't own Avatar. So, Azula, Ty Lee, over to you. Enjoy.**

* * *

The sun shone brightly once more as the Ember Island Summer rolled along on its merry way. The beach, as usual, was heaving with holidaymakers building sandcastles, swimming in the sea, playing kuai ball, and generally having a good time. Two particularly noticeable young girls, however, had not set up camp and were instead strolling along the beach for all the world as though no-one else was there.

Azula and Ty Lee had been sent by Lo and Li to find Mai and Zuko, who had slipped out of the house that morning before breakfast and not been seen since. However, the two of them were putting only half their efforts into the search and instead were just enjoying the fresh air. It had a lovely, relaxing effect, and the two were beginning to feel a great sense of bliss.

"I don't care about finding them anyway." Azula broke the silence. "If I have to see Mai kiss my stupid brother one more time, I'll hurl."

Ty Lee giggled. She thought that she had a decent reason for them both to have vanished: Mai had been absent from the girls' shared bedroom that night, and, judging by the sounds that had kept them awake well into the early hours of the morning, and, of course, knowing Lo and Li, the two old women would have a long talk on the subject of contraceptive herbal tea (as well as a few pointers on what causes each gender the most pleasure) all planned out and rhyming to boot.

Ty Lee had been awake way longer than anybody else. After all her difficulties with boys at Chan's party the previous day, she felt she deserved to indulge her very, very, _very_ secret crush on a girl, and had - she felt both a delicious thrill and a pang of embarrassment when she thought about it now - watched Azula sleep. She had looked so beautiful lying there, her narrow lips, not emphasised now by lip-paint, parted in a very un-Azula-like serene smile and her long dark hair spread out over the pillow, a dramatic contrast to the pale skin, which had seemed to shimmer in the moonlight.

"Why do they get to kiss anyway?" demanded Azula now, one flicker of blue flame conveying her frustration. "Chan kissed me at the party last night, but then he left!"

Oh! _Oh_. He had, had he? Ty Lee felt a flicker of jealousy as Azula scowled, and then she felt stupid. Of course Azula wasn't... "That's...that's awful, Azula!" She decided to go for her old fallback. "You're so perfect, he should know it's an honour to be allowed to kiss you!"

"Thanks, Ty Lee." smiled Azula, and, just for once, she sounded like a normal teenage girl. Then, she shocked them both. "I wonder what it would be like to kiss a girl. Girls would be a lot less complicated." Ty Lee felt a flicker of hope. Perhaps Azula was like her: not really caring which gender someone was. Ty Lee thought it was the best thing to be; after all, it doubled your prospects.

"I suppose it wouldn't be too bad." Ooh, to kiss Azula! What a sweet fantasy that was! Ty Lee fought to keep her poker face and not blush like a tomato-carrot.

"Of, course, as Mai has demonstrated, girls become difficult once they fall in love." Azula continued. "Tell me, Ty Lee. Do you like anyone? I want your full concentration."

"Actually, Azula," Ty Lee blushed and twisted her hands. This was her moment! "I like you." And before Azula could react, and before Ty Lee could run the idea through her common-sense filters, she closed the distance between them and kissed the other girl.

Azula resisted for a moment, but then tilted her head and returned the kiss. One hand found the base of Ty Lee's skull, and the other arm wrapped around her waist. Ty Lee's arms came up around her neck. They stayed there for a long time, enjoying the sweet feeling and the softness of the other's lips. They didn't care that people stared at them as they passed: as well they should stare! The Princess didn't kiss someone every day. At long last, however, they pulled apart, remaining in each other's embrace for just a moment longer before sliding out.

"Ty Lee," said Azula, and the other girl's heart froze for a moment. "you're a good kisser. I think this makes you my girlfriend. Don't get ideas, though; I'm still the Princess and I'm still in charge."

Ty Lee's mouth opened wide in the biggest smile she had smiled for ages as she realised that Azula really had just said what she thought she'd said. She wanted to scream and squeal and turn cartwheels and backflips all around the beach, but she stopped herself. That could come later.

Azula smiled. She did like Ty Lee: she was very sweet and kind and there was no harm in her. Besides, she adored her. Azula basked in that. "Come on, girlfriend." she said. "Let's find the others." She put an arm round Ty Lee's waist, and Ty Lee responded by draping her own arm around the Princess' shoulders and together, they set off across the beach. Ember Island had, once again, worked its magic.


End file.
